


Morning Bliss

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve x Black!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: do you think you could write something about Steve Rogers x reader? a little fluff and smut mixed in?
Relationships: Steve x Black!reader
Kudos: 27





	Morning Bliss

You were never a morning person. Steve knew and accepted that part of you. He knew better than to wake you up prematurely.

But right now, you just looked so damn cute. Your thick lips were parted and smushed a little against the pillow. Your bonnet was a little crooked, but of course, Steve made sure everything was secured under the silk.

Steve takes his hand from under the covers and brings it up to your face. He hesitates before tracing your lips with his finger. You twitch, but don’t wake up.

He admires the freckles on your face, all the birthmarks and blemishes that brandish your brown skin. He pulls you closer slowly and wraps his arms around you. It was almost like he was afraid you’d disappear.

He listened to your shallow breaths as you snuggled up to his warm bare body. He bravely croons his head closer to yours and kisses your forehead.

“Baby.” He cooed softly, his lips still against your skin.

You mumbled something incoherently but didn’t fully answer his call.

“Come on, sweetheart, wake up.” His lips trail down your face until they fully come in contact with your lips.

You were awake the second he put his fingers on your lips, but you wanted to see how far he’d go until you opened your eyes.

You slowly begin to kiss him back, his hand reaching up and cupping your face. You pulled apart slowly and looked into his eyes.

“Hi, Stevie.” You place your hand over his. It’s comical how small yours is compared to his, but that just adds to the warm and safe feeling you get whenever he holds you.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

He kisses your cheek now, which means he completely misses the look of love and fondness in your eyes. You run your hands through his already messed up hair. His lips were now traveling down to your neck, letting his teeth graze the skin on his way down.

“Steve,” you gasp as he nips at your skin lightly. “What are you doing?”

“Let me make love to you, baby.” He buries his face in your neck and squeezes your body closer to him. “Let me show you how much I love you,” he kisses your neck. “How much I appreciate you” he moves to your collar bones now. “How much I love adore you” he reaches your chest and leaves hickeys between and above your breasts. “How much I worship you” you grab his face after that and pull him back to your lips.

He kisses you hungrily, his hands on either side of your head while letting his tongue explore your mouth.

You moaned and let your hands roam over the captain. “Baby.” He growls when you raked your nails across him. “I’m not gonna wait for foreplay if you keep doing that.”

“I don’t care, I need you” you whimper and he nods. 

He kisses your shoulder and leaves you to remove his clothes. You whimper at the coldness but reach below the covers to pleasure yourself.

Your moans caught his attention. He bit his lip as he watched you. His thumbs were still hooked in the waistband of his boxers. His eyes never left you as you continued to rub against your clit. Your moans sounded like harmonies in his head. He would listen to them forever if he could.

“Are you just going to watch me, or are you going to help?” You slowly pushed a finger inside and gasped. Steve let out a guttural groan and shoved his boxers down. His dick sprung up and slapped against his stomach.

He climbed over to you slowly. He removed your hand from your wet folds, causing you to whimper, and pulled your hands above your head. “Keep them here.” He said firmly. His eyes looked different from what they did when he first woke up.

“Yes, Captain.” He groaned again, his eyes almost rolling towards the back of his head.

‘“You know what that does to me, baby.” He begins trailing kisses up your leg, occasionally nipping at the skin.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” You bit your lip and you looked down at him. He left hickeys all over your legs while licking and blowing at the bruises.

“You’re treading thin ice, doll” you didn’t answer him, just screwed your eyes closed.

He made his way up to your thighs, giving you the most attention there. He massaged circles into them with his thumbs as he breathed over your clothed heat. You shuddered and your thighs involuntarily squeezed around his head.

“Stop moving, Y/N.” He growled. You nodded and spread your legs for him once again. He moved his head slightly higher to your pelvic bones and moved the last of your clothes off with his teeth.

“Steve, come on. Stop playing around..” You whined, your back arching when his nose “accidentally” brushed against your clit.

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled, but once your panties were out of sight and mind, his face was filled with determination. He grabbed your legs softly, pressed kisses to each thigh, and settled them over his shoulders. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving yours, before diving in.

He took no shame in eating you out while keeping full eye contact with you. You were gasping, already finding it hard to catch your breath. “Steve, oh my god.”

He hummed against your wet skin on impulse, causing you to buck your hips up into his mouth. It was getting harder and harder for you to keep your hands over your head. You wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through his hair and tug him impossibly closer to your body.

“Does this feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Steve, fuck!” You whimpered, eyes screaming shut and nails digging into the skin of your palms. Steve’s grip on your thighs and waist were so tight, you were for sure going to have bruises there for proof of an eventful morning.

“Suck” he commanded, bringing up two fingers to your mouth.

You nodded, “Yes, Captain.” You brought them to your mouth. You swirled your tongue over as much as you could before allowing them to pop them out of your mouth. He brought them over your entrance and slowly pushed them in. “Fuck!” You whined, squirming away, trying to delay the intense pleasure.

But you so needed it.

“You close, baby? Is that why you’re trying to get away from me?” Your hands gripped the headboard, mainly to obey Steve’s orders and nodded.

“I’m so close, baby. I can’t- Oh my god, do that again!” You squealed when Steve sucked on your clit and curled your fingers. You weren’t going to last long at all if he continued with that.

And you were right. Because with a few more thrusts, you came hard on Steve’s fingers and tongue. “Fuck, Steve!”

He removed his fingers but continued to lap up all the proof of your orgasm. Your eyes were screwed shut, your face scrunched as you bit your lip; still trying to come down from your high.

“You okay, hon?” Steve looks up from in between your legs, his face, and beard, glistening from your wetness.

“Y-yeah,” you shuddered. “I’m okay.”

He moved up towards you and cuddled you close to him as you regained your breathing. “You wanna go for round two?”

You rolled your eyes but pecked his forehead. You pulled yourself out of bed and pulled on your favorite hoodie of his. “Yeah, but I want some eggs, first.”


End file.
